The overall objective of the Salmon-Challis Medical Communications Project is to examine the impact of available two-way radio communications technology upon the delivery of health care services in a small rural community through the establishment and evaluation of a communications network between two physicians and a remotely deployed Medex (physician's assistant). Additionally, the Project is designed to ultimately permit experimentation and evaluation of more sophisticated medical communications techniques in order to determine the replicability of such communications systems for other rural medical practices considering the remote deployment of assistants to the primary care physician.